


TicciDrowned

by orphan_account



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Slenderverse - Fandom
Genre: Age difference depending on your headcanons, Blow Jobs, I have no idea how to tag, M/M, Multi, Pool Sex, Threesome, Tied into something else
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-26
Updated: 2014-09-26
Packaged: 2018-02-18 22:05:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2363729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm not even in this fandom, it's a threesome in a pool, good luck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	TicciDrowned

Ben had sort of grown to almost like the pool.  
Okay, not really, because he still completely despised water with every fiber of his being, but he did enjoy coming out in the sun and curling up in a ball on Toby's chest until he fell asleep.  
That's where he was now; laying on Toby's chest, his head rested in the crook of his neck. It was pleasantly warm for the end of summer, so he was happy to take all the chances he could to sleep in the sun before winter came.  
Toby's head was turned towards Ben, resting his chin against Ben's head. They'd been out here for a little under an hour, and Ben was almost asleep, as he usually was by now. Something was keeping him partially awake although he couldn't really figure out what it was. Something was just making him really uncomfortable, but he'd been laying in the same position so long that he couldn't feel what it was anymore.  
He tried shifting around to make it go away. It didn't make the sensation fade at all, but he did realize what it was. "Toby, what are you doing?" He mumbled sleepily, putting his hand over Toby's on his thigh to try and pull it off. The older male grunted in response, but his hand stayed where it was. Ben continued to try and pull Toby off of him, eventually causing the brunette to get up and walk towards the water. Ben whined softly, wanting his bed back so he could sleep.  
"Come to the pool with me." Toby instructed. He turned back at the very edge of the pool and looked at Ben expectantly, waving his hand to try and coax his friend closer.  
Ben snarled and very slowly stretched out. He hadn't even stood up yet, and he already looked very wary of going near the water. "Come on." Toby repeated. "Nothing is going to happen to you." He said in the most assuring voice he could manage.  
Ben huffed, finally standing and walking slowly towards the slightly taller one. Toby rolled his eyes and waited, impatiently tapping his fingers against his leg.  
"I'm not going in there." Ben told Toby in an annoyed voice the second he made it within three feet of the pool.  
Toby laughed and waited for Ben to sit down on the edge before he eased into the pool. "Who said I expect you too? You'll come in on your own eventually." He explained with a devious smirk. Ben shook his head 'no'. He seriously doubted he would ever willingly go in water ever again.  
He sighed softly, looking down at the form in the water below him. "You wanted me to c-" Before he could finished his sentence, Toby's hands were on his thighs again, this time under his swim trunks - that he wasn't all that sure why he had. He squeaked and jumped, grabbing for Toby's wrists again. Unfortunately for him, when he had jumped, it had given Toby exactly the time needed to slide his shorts off enough that he could pull them off the rest of the way.  
Ben hissed at the sudden cold and quickly tried to cover himself. He tried to snarl at Toby again, but any real threat meant was completely lost in the deep red tint of his cheeks. Toby's hands once again returned to Ben's upper thighs, this time much closer that Ben would have been okay with. He squirmed, trying to escape Toby's gasp before his friend figured out he was actually getting aroused from it. Not because it was Toby, of course-- Just with all the touching.  
Toby started massaging small circles where his hands resting. "Ben, it's just friendly fun, nothing to worry about."  
"Toby, this isn't 'friendly', it's gay-" However, the others attempt to get Ben to spread his legs worked, assumably before the smaller one realized what he was doing. He didn't get a chance to do so until it was too late, however, because within seconds, Toby's lips were pressed against the tip of his member. He shivered and fisted a hand in Toby's hair. He moaned at the unexpected feeling and tried to get himself back under control after being taken off-guard. "This what you wanted?" He managed, in a low voice. Of course, he was still trying to seem threatening to Toby.  
Toby hummed against him in response and nodded his head, taking more of Ben's length in his mouth and bobbing his head. Ben's grip on Toby's hair tightened and he tried to growl, it melting into a loud moan.  
Toby looked up at him for a second before pulling back and roughly biting his hip. "Be quiet!" He hissed. Ben swallowed back his protests, not wanting to anger Toby into stopping. Especially not when he could feel himself so close to finishing.  
Toby pushed back into the center of the pool, smirking up at Ben. He didn't say anything, but it was pretty easy to tell that he was daring Ben to get in with him. The ghost sighed and very slowly, very carefully slid into the water, clinging to the edge of the pool wall.  
He could hear water sloshing around and felt Toby approaching him. He stayed braced against the side, ready to pull himself out at a moments notice, but he rested his back against Toby, and wow, when did Toby take his pants off.  
Naked in a pool with another naked guy. This was certainly not what Ben had expected. He could feel Toby grinding against him, and he had to bite his lip to keep from moaning. Being brought so close to finishing had left his entire body sensitive. And unfortunately for him, he knew exactly where this was going, and couldn't decide whether or not he liked it.  
The grinding stopped for a few seconds. Ben froze, listening carefully. Was Toby swimming away? Would he be expected to follow?  
The second before panic could set in, he heard a weird squirting sound behind him, and Toby returned. The brunette massaged Ben's inner thighs until he spread his legs, then carefully positioned himself behind him.  
"Y-You carry lube in your pocket?" Ben stuttered out in a half hearted laugh. Under any other circumstance, he would have found it comical. But not with the way his stomach was churning; he was extremely nervous about this.  
Ben liked Toby just fine of course. The older teen was his best friend, and after all, Toby had said this was just friendly fun, right? The blonde ghost kept repeating this over and over to himself like a mantra while desperately trying to calm himself while he waited for - anticipated - what would definitely be coming.  
Behind him, Toby shrugged. He leaned forward and roughly bit along his neck while pulling Ben's hips back and thrusting his forward in unison, burying himself deep in Ben with one swift movement. Somehow over his loud and slightly pained moans, Ben could hear Toby whispering in his ear. "I thought maybe would could have some fun today, so I brought it." He replied casually, to a question that seemed to be in years past to Ben's pleasure clouded brain.  
Ben gripped tightly onto Toby's arms, which were now braced against the side of the pool for leverage. It didn’t take long before he was grinding back against Toby, trying to get him to thrust again. The older was happy to comply, and began thrusting quickly into his friend.  
The ghost’s moans had attracted unwanted attention nearly as soon as the boys had began, but it had taken a while before anyone had decided to come investigate.”Hey, are you guys o-” Jack paused where he was standing and lifted up his mask slightly, trying to see if he could actually smell what he thought he had. Ben went completely pale when he noticed Jack’s presence, but simply covered his mouth and hoped he would leave. It seemed to have slipped his mind that Jack couldn’t actually see them having sex. He could just put the pieces together. “Well, I was going to ask is you were okay, but I guess you are…”  
Toby grinned wickedly at the new comer. He wasn’t exactly thrilled that he and Ben had been interrupted, but he may as well make something enjoyable out of it. “Hello, Jack. Gonna join us?” He asked.  
Ben squeaked at Toby’s offer to the sacrifice, but he certainly didn’t expect Jack to shrug and nod. Was it possible he was the only one who saw this as something to freak out over? Probably, considering he had never gotten a chance to mature, but he wasn’t going to think about that right now.  
The ghost sighed shakily and closed his eyes when he felt Jack sliding into the pool next to him and Toby. He was going crazy from Toby’s actions already, and he didn’t like that he was so unsure of Jack’s intentions. He didn’t really like the thought of being cut open while losing his virginity.  
He cried out in pleasure as soon as he felt it. Jack wasn’t trying to rob him of his organs as he has suspected, but rather had his mouth on Ben’s member, sucking softly on the tip. Jack was honestly trying to tease the youngest.  
Ben very cautiously let go of Toby to fist on hand in Jack’s hair. Some how, Toby’s quick, deep thrusts seemed to fall in time with the movements of Jack’s mouth, making the smallest of the three shake in anticipation. He knew exactly what was coming.  
He didn’t even think about giving warning. Ben nearly screamed in pleasure, trying to stay still while he finished, but ended up shivering the whole way through. He blushed deeply when Jack finally came up to the surface, coughing and trying to spit out what he hadn’t swallowed. “Thanks for the warning.” He mutter sarcastically, and slipped out of the pool to go get dressed.  
Toby laughed at Jack’s statement to Ben and was the next to jump out. Ben had been so lost in ecstasy that he hadn’t even noticed Toby had finished. Toby grinned and crouched down, holding a hand out to Ben, who suddenly looked terrified when he realized he was in the pool alone.  
Ben gratefully took it and was pulled out of the deep-ish water. Toby walked over to the table near the chair they had been resting in and grabbed a towel before walking back to Ben and proceeding to dry him off enough that he could dress himself.  
Once both boys were dressed, Toby offered to let Ben ride on his back into the mansion, which was happily accepted. Slender took one look at the two and shook his head disapprovingly. “Where have you boys been? And why are you all wet?” From the tone of his voice, it was clear if he had a face he would be glaring accusingly at them.  
Toby just smirked at Ben over his shoulder. “We, uh, went swimming.”


End file.
